League of Nations
The League of Nations is an organization that helps control the war, defence and guild affairs across the Caribbean, and each guild in the Caribbean is allowed to have a membership in the League; however it must know that if it commits an offence it will be out possibly forever. The League can decide many things such as if it wishes to take military action upon a single guild or even an empire, on which, the league must have ten votes in order for the action to go through. Any guild can join and it doesn't matter if an enemy guild of your guild is in it - as you may not need to talk to them if you so want. Guilds or empires of the League Below are the guilds that take part in becoming a part of the league: #The Co Empire #Marauder's Militia #England #Rebel EITC #United Outlaws #Militia Of Fuego Members Below are the members of the members of the league (only guild leaders and high ranked officals are members below). #'Benjamin Macmorgan - GM of The Co Empire' #'Usman - Foreign Secretary of The Co Empire' #'John Breasly - King of England' #'Simon Treasurehawk ~ GM of Marauder's Militia' #'Captain Leon - Leader of Rebel EITC forces' #'Captain Robert - United Outlaws' #'Capt Skull X - Skull's Marines' #'Marie a - The Delta Empire' #'Edgar Wildrat - Militia Of Fuego' #'Thegreatmatt- Matt's Militia Co.' Ranked members in the League Some members of the league are ranked and can address certain affairs such as military action upon a guild, below are the current members: *Usman - Secretary General of the League Signatures of Oath Below are the Signatures of members of the league swearing that they will not go to war unless it was vital and was a major threat for their guild and empire: Lord Usman Signore Edgar Wildrat '' Military action article Below should be certain guilds on which discussion upon military action will take place. The Edgar Wildrat Inquiry, 2nd April 2011 '''Edgar Wildrat has decided to take over main ports of HQ's in the Caribbean, all regulations which in a traditional ways stated that nobody can take over main ports as the EITC and the Royal Navy have never targeted Tortuga, many people in person have talked to me about this and I had recalled a League was made that was created by me. A no sea zone is what many wish to happen which prevents his ship fleet from going place to place, a remove from Edgar Wildrat from power is also wanted within.' OUTCOME: Permanent cease fire from Edgar Wildrat's guild. Co. Black Guard Inquiry Ok I have been informed to put this up about the Co Black Guard, although I am part of this guild and the league I will not do anything to contribute to military or any other actions that could take place, this is in the leagues hands and not mine. ''' '''People have said that Samuel is taking over islands, I must say this is not true, my evidence is that the reason was to protect allies who were trying to have peace talks with another guild, this did not work and if Co. Black Guard charged it was to protect the allies and fight to the death due to close range combat. OUTCOME: To be decided. What this Organization can do By the help of many guilds and empires this guild can do as the following: *Declare War upon a guild or empire *Help prevent wars and stop them *Issue a No Sea zone which prevents naval ships of enemy's destroying vital areas of the Caribbean *Help other guilds who are not able to develop *Help try to remove a GM if a guild is trying to do so or try to convince the guild to give him/her another chance. SOME MAY NOT WORK BUT IT MAY HELP THE CARIBBEAN HAVE A BETTER FUTURE Rules Below are the rules: *A Guild GM must allow his guild to have rights *No personal opinions about another league member must be held *If something comes up a guild will be removed from the league *In order to declare a league war, Ten members must vote Evidence from Inquiry's Category:Fan Creations Category:Governments Category:In-game Events Category:POTCO